


One Sentence Fic Challenge

by reedyas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedyas/pseuds/reedyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of tiny SanSan drabbles with a bunch of different prompts and other fun stuff like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sentence Fic Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these might have two sentences instead of just one... Whoops!

**Fluff**

“I’m with child,” Sansa murmured one night after supper, smiling as one hand took Sandor’s and placing it on the small swell of her belly, the other caressing his scarred cheek and pulling him down for a kiss.

**Angst**

“Stop thinking you know what’s best for me!” Sansa shouted, placing her hands on his chest, pushing him away. “Don’t even _think_ about following, _Dog_.”

**Unresolved Sexual Tension**

Blushing furiously, Sansa bit her lip and tried to sit more forward on Stranger after letting a low moan escape, her hips squirming against Sandor’s.

**AU**

Sandor kissed her temple tenderly and tucked a lock of auburn hair behind her ear, giving her a reassuring push between her shoulder blades as Sansa was guided into the tent of Daenerys Targaryen by Barristan Selmy.

**Modern**

Sansa sauntered down the halls of King’s Landing High proudly, ignoring the shocked stares directed at the back of the golden football jersey she wore, which in black letters, spelt **CLEGANE 29.**

**Hurt/Comfort**

Sandor woke with a gasp, trembling and sweating as a half-asleep Sansa placed kisses on his scars, whispering that it was only a dream, and they were still safe.

**First time**

“Are you sure you want this?” Sandor rumbled, unlacing the ties of her bodice slowly and staring into her deep blue eyes as she nodded and pressed her lips against his with need.

**Friendship**

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Sandor muttered under his breath as righteous low born knights entered the Great Hall, in hopes of winning the hand of Sansa. She unsuccessfully glared at him, breaking out into a small smile while trying to hold back a laugh.

**Smut**

Sandor kissed his way up Sansa’s thigh, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he heard a ragged Sandor escape from the lips of his little bird.

**Crossover**

“Fight for us, fight for Rohan, fight for Frodo,” Sansa whispered against his lips. Sandor wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the other her waist, pressing her close to his chest as he grumbled, “I’m not going to fight at the gates of Mordor for naught.”

**Episode-related**

May the gods protect him, Sansa Stark thought long after Sandor Clegane had left, watching green fire shooting into the sky and listening the sounds of men screaming in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this. These were a lot of fun to write - especially the LOTR one.


End file.
